1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste collection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motorized waste collection device that employs a disposable liner bag to mechanically remove waste or debris (which can be liquid, solid or semi-solid) from a surface to be cleaned. The waste collection device and the liner bag find application in a variety of configurations and will be described with particular reference to several of these configurations. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of types of waste collection devices are generally well known. One representative example of such a waste collection device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,063 to Wesener et al. The '063 patent is directed to a waste product collection device for removing relatively small volumes of waste product from a surface. The '063 device includes a housing having an opening at one end and a handle mounted on a top surface thereof. To operate, a user places the opening of the device adjacent the material or waste to be collected and scoops the waste into the opening. A flexible lip is provided along the bottom of the opening to assist in the scooping of the waste. The device further includes a lid pivotally secured to the housing for covering the opening after the waste is collected therein. A disposable bag is disclosed for use with the device.
One drawback of the '063 device is that the scooping motion required to collect the waste can result in the waste being flung away from the device rather than into it. Further, the scooping motion may make it difficult for a user to force the waste into the opening. This is particularly evident when the device is used to pick-up waste that is semi-solid such as, for example, spilled yogurt. The scooping motion pushes the semi-solid waste around and does not generally facilitate waste removal.
While some known devices, such as the one illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,838 to Nadratowski, are so designed as to pull a liner into a housing together with the debris picked up by the liner, these devices also have drawbacks. For example, the debris can fall out of the housing since the housing is held at a fairly steep angle in relation to the surface from which the debris is picked up. Also, the housing only presents a narrow opening adjacent the surface so that wider debris pieces or waste are difficult to pick up cleanly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a waste collection device that is easy to use and is able to remove waste even when in a semi-solid state. It is desirable for such a device to be easily usable with a liner so as to reduce the need for cleaning the device after each use. It is further desirable that the liner draw the waste into the device so as to reduce the mess on the surface being cleaned. Optionally, such a device can further include one or more of the following features: ability to be handheld, operated by batteries, ability to fold-up for compact storage, include storage for additional liners, provide illumination and include a means for preventing removed waste from escaping the device.